I Betcha' Week
by SonAmyUniverse
Summary: Arnold bets Helga to do something for one week for a class assignment.
1. Chapter 1

**I Betcha' Week**.

~Chapter One.~

"Move it geek wad!" Helga said pushing past a dozen of random kids in the school bus. Soon enough, she finally reached the boy she picked on the most. He was shoved next to his friend in a bus seat. He glared at her.  
"Hey! What gives Helga?"  
"Sorry not sorry football head, you were in my way! Learn how to move faster, and maybe you won't have to get shoved into a bus seat." She smirked and went to sit at the back of the bus, next to her best friend Phoebe.  
Arnold rolled his eyes, sitting up straight. "You know, sometimes I just want to take that pink bow and-"  
Gerald covered his mouth with his hand before he could say anything else. "Whoa! Arnold calm down buddy. It's not that big of a deal. Don't sink down to her level, that's what I remember you saying."  
Arnold sighed after Gerald took his hand away. "I know Gerald...but she drives me insane! For one day, I would appreciate not being pushed and shoved around by her."  
Gerald patted him on the shoulder. "I feel your pain man. In fact, everyone does."  
Arnold rested his head in his hand. "What am I going to do? I can't live like this everyday!"  
Gerald sighed. "You'll find something to get her off your back, I promise."

(In Mr. Simmons class)  
"Okay Class! Today, I have an special assignment for you." Mr. Simmons said with a grin.  
"It can't be that special. His assignments always end up backfiring." Helga said under her breath.  
A few snickers came from the back of the class.  
"Helga, I have a good feeling about this one." Mr. Simmons said.  
Helga rolled her eyes, leaning back in her seat.  
"Your assignment is called 'I Bet You.' "  
Phoebe cleared her throat and raised her hand.  
"Yes Phoebe?"  
"I...I'm quite certain that teachers shouldn't be making students 'bet' each other in school."  
"Well, there will be no bets with money involved, or you have to do something embarrassing in front of your peers involved. This is sort of like, a bonding project. You choose one person in this class that you want to partner with. One person bets you to do something harmless for one week. If you pass, the partner decides their own punishment, which needs to be harmless as well. If you fail, you have to let your partner decide what your punishment will be. Everybody on board?"  
The class cheers in excitement.  
"I'll take that as a yes. Your assignment begins...now!"  
Arnold walked over to Gerald's seat. "Hey Ger-"  
Gerald shook his head. "No. I'll choose Phoebe for this assignment. I have something better in mind..."  
He points over to Helga sitting down in her seat, writing down in a notebook.  
Arnold grins.

RIIINNNNGGG!  
Helga walks to her locker, with a usual scowl on her face. Arnold takes a deep breath and walks over to her. When she closes her locker, she jumps a little seeing Arnold standing behind her locker door.  
"Ah! Stop sneaking up on me you little creep!"  
He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Oh...sorry if I scared you."  
She crossed her arms and glared at him. "What? You didn't scare me, I was just shocked you were standing behind my locker!"  
He sighed. "Whatever you say Helga. So listen...I wanted to ask you something."  
"What is it hair boy? And make it snappy! I haven't got all day." She snapped.  
Arnold tried to keep his composure from carefully sliding away. "I was wondering...do you...by any chance...have a partner for Mr. Simmon's assignment yet?"  
Helga's face softened slightly. "No...why?"  
"Well...I don't exactly have a partner yet either, and I was thinking that maybe we should pair up with each other, if it's okay with you. You might say no anyway, so I guess it's pointless for me asking-" He said before trying to walk away. To his surprise, Helga grabbed his wrist before he could.  
"No! Wait! I'll be your partner."  
He inwardly found himself blushing, and turned around slowly to look at her.  
"What?" He mumbled.  
She sighed, letting go of his hand. "I said I'll be your partner."  
"Oh...okay then." He shrugged.  
"Well...what's the bet?" She said crossing her arms.  
Arnold grinned. "I bet...that you have to go a full week, acting like my friend, and being nice to everyone."  
Helga smirked. "And what happens if I win?"  
Arnold blushed a little. "I have to take you out on a date."  
"And...if I lose?"  
"You have to do my homework for a whole week."  
"Interesting...okay deal!" Helga smirked and did a handshake with him.  
"The bet begins tomorrow. I'll be picking you up from your house to walk with you to school. I'll see you then Helga!" He smiled and walked away from her, disappearing into the hall. Helga stood there with a goofy grin on her face.  
'I have to win this! To finally go on a date with my beloved!'

*The next day...*  
Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Ar-"  
Arnold cuts off his alarm clock, and rubbed his eyes. Once his eyes adjusted, he checked the time.  
6:40 A.M.  
Suddenly, he jumped out of bed and took a shower, then he got dressed. Instead of wearing his green sweater over his shirt, he decided to just go with the red plaid shirt. He put on blue jeans and his usual black shoes. He brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and to top it all off, his special blue hat.  
Arnold checked his watch. 6:58. He needed to pick up Helga by 7:15. He rushed down the stairs, greeting the boarders good morning, and ate some cereal. Once he finished eating, he told his grandparents goodbye, and ran down the street to Helga's house. Before he knocked on the door, he checked his watch again. 7:12.  
'Phew...3 minutes to spare.'  
Arnold knocks on the door.  
Meanwhile, Helga is upstairs brushing her hair down, and wearing a blue dress with a golden designer belt. She had on red high top sneakers, and a pink choker with a heart on it.  
"I'll win this easily..."  
Miriam comes up to her room, and knocks on the door. "Helga dear...your friend's here!"  
Helga opens the door suddenly with a bright smile across her features. "Thanks Mom!" She runs downstairs and smooths out her dress before she opens the door for Arnold. She walks out the door, grabbing her backpack and shutting the door behind her. He holds out his hand to her.  
"Ready to go?"  
Helga grins. "Yup. Let's hit it!" She takes his hand firmly and walks down the street with him. Arnold smiles and turns to look at Helga.  
"New look?" He asks.  
Helga blushed a little, still keeping a slight smile on her face.  
"Yeah...It's your favorite color..."  
Arnold nodded. "Well you look...cool."  
She giggled behind her hand. "You know...I find that funny. The fact that I look cool, and I'm wearing the color blue. And you don't look so bad yourself." Helga winks at him.  
Arnold smiled a little and blushed. 'Why all of a sudden...do I feel somewhat shy?'  
He stopped walking and turned to look at her. "Helga, can I ask you a question?"  
She smiled a bit. "Sure. Go ahead."  
"Even as your regular self...do you think of me as a friend?"  
Helga stopped in her tracks and slowly turned to look at him. "Arnold..."  
"Yes?"  
"You've always been my friend." She sighed.  
Arnold's eyes widened a little. "Really? Then...why do you tease me?"  
Helga chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Arnold, I tease you because you're my friend."  
He gasped. "Seriously?"  
She nodded. "100%. And...I have to tell you something that I think you may have been hoping to hear for years now." 'Let it all out Helga ol' girl, you can do this!'  
"What?"  
She sighed mentally. "I'm sorry for calling you all those nicknames back then. I-I saw how much it truly bothered you since we were little. You're a good guy Arnold, and you didn't deserve any of it. The mean Helga has been trying to tell you the same thing for years, and if she told you this, I'm sure it would seem more unbelievable than ever to you." She sighed and started walking again. Arnold stood behind her, taking a moment to release all of this information in his head.  
"...Helga?" His soft voice spoke to her.  
She turned around to face him. "Yes Arnold?"  
A smile crept over his face, and he ran to hug her.  
Helga blushed as he wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him back barely, still in shock.  
They stood there in the street hugging like that for about 10 seconds before Arnold pulled away. He still had his hands on her shoulders, not noticing the blush apparent on her face.  
"Helga...you're a good friend, you know that right?"  
She chuckled a little. "I'm more average, but I'll let you keep believing what you think."  
Arnold smirked. "Wow. Thanks Helga."  
Helga giggled. "No problem Arnold, now let's get to school, we're burning daylight!" She took his hand and ran down the road with him.

*At school.*  
Helga and Arnold are walking down the hallway chatting like a normal pair of friends.  
Every gasps at the sight.  
Stinky shuts his locker. "I reckon that is the most creepiest thing I have ever seen in my life."  
Rhonda shuddered. "You got that right."  
Arnold and Helga stopped walking by the water fountain. He smiled at her.  
"Okay, wait here Helga."  
"Sure thing Arnold!" She grins.  
Arnold walked down the hall to his locker, which was next to Gerald's.  
Gerald raised an eyebrow. "Uhhh, so I heard the gossip around school that you were actually having a NORMAL conversation with Helga Pataki. Is it true?"  
Arnold opened his locker while rolling his eyes at his friend. "Yeah so? What's the big deal? I also walked to school with her. I don't see why that's such big news. You're acting as if she were a super star or something. She's just a human. Humans talk to each other you know."  
Gerald sighed and leaned against his locker. "I know that but...isn't she insane in the brain?"  
Arnold shook his head and grabbed his books out of his locker. "Nope. She's actually a really nice person."  
He shut his locker.  
"Arnold?"  
"Huh?"  
"Come back to earth."  
Arnold rolled his eyes. "What? I'm not kidding."  
Gerald smirks and crosses his arms. "Oh really? I'd like to see her myself."  
Arnold smiles. "Ok, I'll go get her!"  
He walks away to the water fountain, and Helga waves at him with a smile.  
"Hey!"  
Arnold smiles at her. "Do you want to go see Gerald?"  
She pondered it for a moment then shrugged. "Sure, why not?"  
He grabbed her wrist and led her over to Gerald. "Okay, she's here."  
Gerald's back was turned and he rolled his eyes. "Good! N-" *Stops*  
He stopped mid-sentence and stared at her with wide eyes.  
Helga blushed and waved slightly. "Hi Gerald."  
He was silent.  
Arnold waves a hand in his face. "Gerald?" *Flicks him on the head* "Gerald!"  
He snapped out of his trance, and came back to reality. "S-sorry...uh hey Helga!" *blushes*  
"So have you called Arnold football head yet?"  
Helga shrugged. "Why would I?"  
Gerald looked at her incredulously. "Wha-You hate his guts!"  
Helga shook her head. "I've never hated Arnold, Gerald. The only reason I picked on him was because we're friends. Although most of the times, maybe I have gone a little too far."  
Arnold grinned at him. "See Gerald?"  
Gerald patted him on the shoulder and sighed. "I wish you luck man."  
RIIIIING!  
The students piled out of the class.  
Arnold smiled and put a hand on Helga's shoulder. "That's lunch. I'll save you a seat."  
Helga blushed a little and nodded. "Thanks Arnold."  
Arnold walked in the lunch room with his lunchbox and sat down at a table. Helga went over in the line to get her lunch.  
"Hi Arnold!" Lila walks over to him.  
"Hey Lila!" He smiled.  
Helga had barely got out of the lunch line to see them chatting with each other. She was certain that Arnold still had a thing for Lila Sawyer.  
(If I'm really his friend, then I'd set him free.) Helga took a deep breath and smiled walking over to them.  
"Hey Arnold! Hey Lila!"  
"Hey Helga!" They both said at the same time.  
Arnold grimaced. "Helga...don't be mad but, I was wondering if Lila could sit by me today?"  
Helga stood there with a blank face. (Set him free...Set him free...)  
She smiled at them. "Don't worry about it Arnold. I can sit somewhere else."  
Helga turns around hiding her tears when someone yelled from across the cafeteria.  
"Ewww Look! It's Helga Pataki!" Harold shouted.  
(Everyone except for Arnold, Lila, and Gerald.) "Ewww!" They said while laughing along with him.  
Helga fights back her tears, and sits down at an empty table.  
Gerald sighed and sat next to her.  
"Don't let him get to you Helga. You can never fall apar-"*Sees her staring up at him with tears*  
He quickly has a concerned look on his face. "Helga...are you...crying?"  
"Go ahead Gerald. Laugh."  
He slowly shook his head. "I'm not going to. What's wrong?"  
She groans and puts her head down in her arms on the table. "Everyone thinks that I'm just this ugly, insensitive, gross, mean, weak 13 year old girl. Well...everyone except for Arnold and Phoebe of course. I thought they would be my only two real friends."  
Gerald sighs and looks down at his sneakers under the table. "You know Helga...Arnold and Phoebe aren't the only ones who care."  
She rises her head from her arms slightly. "Huh?"  
He looks at her and shrugs. "Honestly, I do."  
*Sniff* "R-Really?"  
Gerald smiles a little. "Well, yeah, you're not so bad. Even if we don't get along so great..."  
Helga stared at him blankly. She watched as he moved his hand, and wiped her tears away with his thumb.  
"There you go. No more tears Helga." He grinned.  
She tilted her head at him. "Hey..." *Whispers* "Can you keep a secret?"  
He smiled. *Whispers* "Anything for you."  
*Whispers into his ear.* "I like Arnold..."  
*Whispers back.* "I knew that already."  
*Whispers again* "Not just like...I mean...love."  
*Whispers* "Really? That's great!"  
Helga leans back. "I thought you'd go crazy!"  
He chuckled behind his hand. "It may be crazy, but that's what I thought all along."  
"Just...promise me you won't tell him, or anyone else about it!" She looked at him sternly.  
"My lips are sealed." He sealed his lips then put a pretend key in his pocket.  
*Hugs him happily* "Thank you! Thank you!" *She kisses his cheek*  
Gerald blushed madly. "No problem..." He fainted onto the floor.  
Helga giggled behind her hand. (What am I going to do with him?)  
Arnold looked at the entire scene that just took place. He actually found himself frowning.  
(What's up with those two?)

I don't own Hey Arnold!  
Chapter Two will come out soon!

 **AXHAXHAXHAXHAXHAXHAXH 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Betcha' Week!**

Sorry if I hadn't been continuing this story for a long time, but I had a lot to think about while writing this chapter. But, hey, I got it done!

 **AXHAXHAXHAXHAXHAXHAXHAXH**

Arnold walked with Gerald out of the school.

Arnold cleared his throat and crossed his arms while sighing heavily.

"Okay Gerald...what just happened back there at lunch today?"

Gerald looked at him perplexed while raising an eyebrow at his best friend.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...what happened between you and Helga?"

"Wait what? Nothing happened!" He exclaimed while faintly blushing.

"Come on, I know when you're lying Gerald. I heard your voice go high." Arnold said while smirking.

"You can't prove that!" He squeaked again.

"Uh, I believe I can..."

"Look Arnold, if anything ever happened between Helga and I, it'd be none of your business anyway. So keep out of it!"

"Whatever..." Arnold said while sighing and rolling his eyes.

Gerald looked at him after a few seconds and sighed.

"Sorry I exploded at you like that. I guess this day is just too overwhelming for me at the moment. Anyways Arnold, I need to go, my ride's here now."

Arnold sighed and shared a handshake with Gerald.

"Alright see you Gerald."

"See ya man."

Gerald entered his car, and was driven off down the street.

Arnold sighed and stayed behind to wait for Helga.

About 3 minutes later she came out the school.

"Sorry I'm late Arnold, I just needed to take care of a few things before I left the school."

"Don't worry about it Helga, you're fine."

Helga slid her arm around his shoulder in a friendly hug.

"And this is why you're the perfect friend."

Arnold blushed inwardly, and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Nah...I wouldn't describe myself as perfect. I've got my own flaws."

They walked off down the street.

Helga giggled and looked at him incredulously. "Oh yeah, like what?"

He shrugged, thinking to himself. "Well for starters...my football-shaped head of course."

Helga gave him a sad smile. "Aw come on Arnold. It's not a flaw. It's like a gift."

Arnold looked at her incredulously. "Says the girl who asked how I can get through doors with this head..."

Helga sighed and unwrapped her arm from around his shoulder.

"Yeah...uh...I'm sorry about that-"

Arnold chuckled. "Oh don't be! I found it quite...amusing to be honest."

Helga bowed with a grin. "Well! I'm very glad you enjoyed the show. Thanks for your advice before I did that performance by the way. You pretty much saved me from humiliating myself back there."

"It's really no big deal Helga. I'm sure that being funny was something you wanted to do anyway. I guess you could say that I verbally agreed with you. I mean...your impression of me was spot on!"

 _*Flashback_ *

 _"What about Arnold? Have you noticed the shape of his head? I mean, it's really wide! How does that kid get through doors? And that little blue hat. Hey Arnold, this just in, it's about a million sizes too small! And he always wears it not in the middle, oh no, but to one side of his head, like a fashion statement. Speaking of fashion statements, Arnold, what is going on with that kilt? I wasn't even aware that we were in Scotland! Rhonda, you better write Arnold a fashion ticket for that one! So clever and optimistic, isn't he? mean, haven't you all heard this? [Imitating Arnold's voice] "Come on, guys, if we all pull together and pool our resources, I just know we can achieve our goal! We really really should do it, because it's the right thing to do!"_

 _Arnold laughed from back stage._

 _Helga made a smug smile._

 _"Thank you, you're a beautiful audience!" Helga shouted in the microphone._

 _*Scene fades out*_

 _*End of Flashback*_

Helga smiled and put her hands behind her back. "Well thanks I guess...I've been hanging around you a lot, so I've gotten used to you."

Arnold raised a brow. "Is...that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Helga smirked.

"Bad thing. You can be such a handful."

Arnold made a playfully offended expression.

Helga shook her hands rapidly while laughing.

"I'm just kidding!"

Arnold smirked and rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say Helga."

Soon enough, they reached Helga's house.

Helga looked back at Arnold from the porch.

"Hey Arnold?"

"Yes Helga?" He said softly.

"Uh...thanks for walking me home. It's nice to have someone other than Phoebe or Ger-I mean you to talk to."

Arnold raised an eyebrow. (Was she about to say...nah...maybe I'm just imagining things.)

"Well...you're welcome. I agree, it was nice hanging out with you today." He said with a tiny smile.

Helga giggled under her breath.

"I'm glad you enjoyed my company Arnold. Now, I've got to go catch up on some homework. I'll see you in the morning."

Arnold ran up the stairs and grabbed her wrist.

"Hey..."

Helga blushed. "Yes Arnold?"

"D-Do you mind if I walk you to school tomorrow morning? It's okay if you don't want me to-"

"Of course I don't mind Arnold. Besides.."

She leaned over to whisper in his ear.

*Whispers* "Anything to get me AWAY from Big Bob and Miriam."

Arnold chuckled. "I can't argue with something that is very true."

Helga smiled. "Of course, who would?"

"Exactly."

She smiled at him once more before opening the door.

"Well...I hope you have a good night Arnold, even though it's far away from the actual time it turns dark outside."

"Heh...you too Helga. I'll pick you up at 7:15 in the morning like I did today."

"Looking forward to it. Bye Arnold."

"Bye Helga." He said as she closed the door. He stared at it for a few seconds then walked down the street to the boarding house.

Helga sighed dreamily from behind the door.

"I can't believe he's actually picking me up tomorrow for school again! It's like a dream come true-"

Suddenly she had a flashback that stopped her mid-sentence.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Arnold grimaced. "Helga...don't be mad but, I was wondering if Lila could sit by me today?"_

 _Helga stood there with a blank face. (Set him free...Set him free...)_

 _She smiled at them. "Don't worry about it Arnold. I can sit somewhere else."_

 _*End of Flashback*_

"Hmm...I shouldn't be so sure if he likes me just yet. If he does like Lila, then...I have to respect his decision. Besides..."

She went up to her room and pulled out a picture frame with her and Arnold taking a selfie in it, grinning like wild kids in the summer time. She sighed, then decided to set the picture frame on the night stand by her bed.

"I bet he only sees me as a friend anyways..."

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this special chapter I just made. This really makes me happy for the pair, (even though they're just friends). Anyways, stay tuned for more and I don't own Hey Arnold!_**

 ** _Have a wonderful day, and enjoy the rest of summer while it lasts guys!_**

 ** _BTW, my b-day is exactly a week away from today._**

 ** _So b-day count down: 7 days remaining._**

 ** _I'm proud to be writing this!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Betcha' Week!**

Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Ar-

Arnold switches his alarm clock off. He sits up in his bed and rubs his eyes. He slowly got on his feet and slid out of bed, feeling peaceful. Arnold stretched and yawned before going over to his closet. He chose to wear a blue short sleeved solid shirt with a red collar. Then he grabbed a pair of blue jeans and dark blue high tops. He went into the bathroom to get ready. After he was finished, he went down into the living room to eat breakfast.

Grandpa Phil chuckled when he saw him walk in.

"Well, if it isn't young Arnold! Looking very spiffy today. So...who's the lucky young lady?"

"Grandpa..." Arnold groaned and blushed while pouring himself a glass of milk.

"What? You can't blame me for being curious every once in a while." He said chuckling.

Arnold sighed. "Well...I'm going to walk Helga to school this morning and I thought it would be okay to look decent at least..."

Grandpa smirked. "Hey, isn't that the girl with the pink bow and the one eyebrow?"

Arnold nodded. "Yeah. Well, I don't want to be late so I need to finish my breakfast fast."

Grandpa winked. "Oh...I understand."

Arnold blushed while rolling his eyes. "Ugh..."

He walked over to the table to sit down and eat his breakfast. By the time he finished, it was 7:04 in the morning. He grabbed his backpack and walked down the street to Helga's house. He took a deep breath, his palms sweaty, and knocked on the door.

He found himself blushing when Bob came to answer it.

"Ugh. What do you want blondie?" He groaned.

"I'm Arnold, and I'm here to walk Helga to school."

"Alright, just a sec." Bob said and turned his head back around inside of the house.

"Olga, your little friend Alfred's here to walk you to school!"

"It's Helga dad! And I'm coming, sheesh!" She said as she ran down the stairs from her room.

Arnold blushed as soon as he saw her. His palms became even sweatier than before. She was wearing a black baseball team shirt and red ripped jeans with light green high tops.

As soon as she approached him, she tilted her head with a tiny smile.

"Ready to go Arnold?" She said grabbing her backpack and holding out her hand for him to take.

All he did was nod and blush, then take her hand. He opened the door and led her out of the house.

They were still holding hands while walking down the street. Helga raised her brow at Arnold.

"Uh, Arnold...your...hand feels kind of sweaty."

He quickly removed his hand out of hers and rubbed it on his jeans.

"S-sorry Helga."

Helga frowned slightly. "You know, you didn't have to do that. I was just going to ask if you were okay."

Arnold blushed. "Oh! I am...it's just...don't you feel kind of awkward holding hands with me?"

Helga shrugged. "I don't know. I mean...I don't want it to be awkward."

Arnold sighed and looked down at the ground.

"I'm the one making it awkward, aren't I? It's okay to be honest with me."

Helga sighed and shook her head. "Whether you are or not, it's not important. What really matters is whatever makes you happy. I'm not forcing you to do something you don't want to do-"

He places his hand in hers.

Helga felt a small blush crawl up her cheeks. "Arnold?"

"But I want to do this. I just wasn't sure if you were okay with it."

"You're fine." She smiled.

Arnold smiled a little bigger. "Come on. Let's get to school."

They walked together hand-in-hand to school.

At school.

Rhonda stands in front of them in the hallway.

"Well look what we have here. I see Helga's softened up to Arnold a lot more lately. So tell me...what's it like to be a couple?"

Arnold and Helga blushed at each other.

Helga raised her brow. "What do you mean? We're not together."

Rhonda smirked and crossed her arms.

"Then explain to me why you two are holding hands."

Arnold shrugged. "So? Friends hold hands sometimes."

Rhonda circled them with her finger up to her chin, observing them both.

"I don't know...I'd say that there is some chemistry lingering between you two."

Helga blushed and looked away. "N-no there isn't."

Rhonda smirked again. "If that's true, then why is Arnold looking at you that way?"(Points to him)

Helga raised her brow, turning around. "Looking at me how?"

She looked at Arnold and a blush crept up her face again.

He was staring at her with half lidded eyes.

"Arnold!" She yelped in embarrassment.

He snapped back to reality. "Huh? Did you say something Helga?"

She sighed and let go of his hand.

"Nevermind. Let's just get to class."

She led the way, not in the brightest mood.

Arnold followed after her and sighed.

 ** _I hope you guys enjoyed chapter three, although it was very short. Stay tuned for Chapter Four! Have a great rest of the summer guys! ;)_**

 ** _Birthday Countdown: 4 days remaining!_**

 ** _I don't own Hey Arnold!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Betcha' Week!**

Helga sighed heavily while sitting on the ground at recess. Gerald walked over to her with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Helga. Where were you at lunch?"

Helga sighed and threw a pebble. "I wasn't hungry..."

"Really? Why?"

"You wouldn't understand..."

Gerald smirked. "The only way I'll never understand is if you don't tell me what's the matter. Don't you trust me Helga?"

Helga sighed again. "I do but-"

"Then what's stopping you?"

"It's complicated..."

"This...doesn't by any chance have to do with what Rhonda said to you and Arnold in the hallway does it?"

Helga blushed, looking ahead and staying silent.

"Ah. So that's what this is about."

"Hey, I never said anything Gerald."

"Which obviously means yes because you didn't say no."

"Okay...so what if it was, what's the big deal?" Helga shrugged.

"The big deal is, Arnold's just as much confused and as broken down as you are right now. Look over there."

*He points over to the swings where Arnold is seen with his head hanging down low, looking deeply hurt.*

Helga grimaced. "Did I do that?"

Gerald shrugged and stood her up onto her feet.

"There's only one way to find out."

*He pushed Helga over to him*

Helga frowned, looking back at Gerald. She dusted off her clothes and walked towards Arnold.

"Uh hey Arnold..." She said softly.

*He looked over to her*

"Oh...hi." He said then looked away again.

"So...your friend walks over to you, trying to make conversation, and all you can say is hi?"

He groaned and looked at her again.

"Well...what do you expect? You've been really distant from me for a good 6 hours now. Ever since Rhonda tried to embarrass us this morning. Are you really going to let her ruin our friendship, just because she tried to make everyone think that we were dating?"

"No..." she sighed. "I'm sorry." "I'm sorry that I was avoiding you today. I was just really stressed."

"Hey, I get it. Everyone gets stressed sometimes, but I just want you to know that...-"

*He grabbed Helga's hand gently and smiled up at her.*

"I'm here for you."

Helga blushed and felt herself smiling.

"Same to you too Arnold."

Gerald grinned at them. "Aww...they made up."

Arnold and Helga both blushed and quickly removed their hands.

Arnold narrowed his eyes. "Gerald...shut up."

Gerald saluted and ran away while grinning.

"Aye Aye Sir!"

Arnold and Helga exchanged looks and burst out laughing.

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed this very short chapter. I made it in 10 minutes...heh. ;)**_

 _ **Birthday Countdown : 4 days remaining!**_

 _ **I don't own Hey Arnold!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I Betcha' Week!**

Arnold and Helga walked out of the school laughing together.

Grandpa pulled up to the school in the Packard.

Helga smiled sadly. "Oh...I think your ride's here. You better get going..."

"Aw man...I guess I'll see you tomorrow Helga."

He put his backpack in the front seat, and was about to step in the car, when his Grandpa stopped him.

"Hey Shortman, make room for your friend Helga."

Arnold raised a brow. "Why? What's going on?"

"We're going to get ice cream of course!"

Helga put her head through the window. "Oh...that's really nice of you Mr. Shortman, but I really think I should be getting home."

Grandpa chuckled. "Nonsense! Your parents already know where you're going."

Helga shrugged and clapped her hands together. "Well, I guess that's settled then."

Helga put her backpack inside of the car, and hopped in the back seat next to Arnold.

He grinned eagerly because he was getting ice cream.

And most of all, he got to spend more time with Helga.

Now, if things had been like they used to be, they would've been arguing nonstop in the back seat for hours.

But luckily, things were different now.

It made Arnold smile seeing Helga so content, humming a song and gazing out the window. Their smiles grew as the minutes passed.

Grandpa parked in front of Slausens. "We're here!"

Helga jumped out of the car immediately. "Finally! I'm starving!"

Arnold stepped out of the car and walked next to her. "Didn't you eat lunch at school?"

Helga sighed and shook her head. "Nope."

Arnold's eyes widened a little. "Why not?"

Helga shrugged and put her hands in her pockets.

"I guess I wasn't feeling very hungry then. But on the bright side, there's ice cream!" She ran into the parlor.

Arnold ran after her. "Wait for me!"

Grandpa chuckled and walked behind them. "Heh...those crazy kids."

 **AXHAXHAXHAXHAXHAXHAXHAXH**

They all sat down at a table, and a waiter handed them all menus.

Arnold smiled and looked over to Helga, who was scanning through the menu.

"What are you going to get Helga?" He asked.

Helga shrugged. "Er...anything that doesn't include strawberries or that flavor."

Arnold tilted his head. "Wait...you're allergic to strawberries? I never knew that."

Helga shrugged. "I guess I never got around to telling you. But hey...now you know."

Arnold smiled. "I think I'm going to get raspberry flavored ice cream-"

Grandpa cut him off short. "Oh no Shortman! That's a bad idea!"

Helga blinked and looked at him. "Why is that a bad idea?"

"My father gave me some valuable advice, which was to NEVER. EAT. RASPBERRIES."

Arnold leaned over towards her while crossing his arms and chuckling. "It's a classic story."

Helga blinked. "How?"

"Because every time my Grandpa EATS raspberries, it sends him flying to the bathroom."

Helga laughed and crossed her arms too. "Ha! That is classic!"

Arnold smiled. "Grandpa, you know I'd never ignore your father's advice. I was just playing."

His Grandpa glared at him playfully and pushed his index finger onto his grandson's nose hard.

"You better be."

As soon as Grandpa removed his finger from Arnold's nose, Arnold rubbed it.

"Aww..." Helga said under her breath.

Arnold turned to her.

"What did you say Helga?"

She blushed and buried her face into her menu as if nothing happened.

"Oh...nothing..."

Arnold turned back to his menu. "I think I'll get the chocolate chip mint-flavored ice cream. What about you Helga?"

Helga grinned and closed her menu shut.

"I think I'll get the same thing."

"Now that's a good choice Arnold. I'll call the waiter over here. Waiter!" Said Grandpa.

A young woman with a clipboard skated over to their table.

"What can I get for you today?"

Grandpa Phil grinned. "Three mint chocolate chip ice cream cones, please."

"I'll get right on that!" She said cheerfully then skated away to the back.

Helga smiled and nudged Arnold on the shoulder.

"Wow, you make the best choices Arnold."

Arnold sighed. "Well...not ALL of the time."

Phil stood up. "I'll be in the restroom. Watch my ice cream once it gets here."

Arnold nodded. "Will do."

Grandpa walked into the restroom.

 **AXHAXHAXHAXHAXHAXHAXHAXH**

Helga leaned her elbows on the table. "What do you mean 'you don't'?"

Arnold sighed and fiddled with his hands.

"For example, do you remember Gerald's little sister Timberly?"

"Yeah, why?" She raised her brow in confusion.

"Well...she liked me, and I mean liked-liked me. She followed me around, came to my school, drew pictures of me, and even went as far as making a lemonade stand dedicated to me! It was all overwhelming.

She told my Grandpa and everyone that I'm her boyfriend. Gerald told me to just go 'break up' with her. I was just about to, then Lila showed up. You probably didn't know this, but I had a mad crush on Lila at the time, after she broke up with me.-"

Helga smirked. "Oh I knew. In fact...EVERYONE knew."

"Anyways, she came up to us and said that she liked the fact that Timberly and I were spending time together. Needless to say, she was impressed. But the point was, with Lila there, I just couldn't break Timberly's heart in front of her. She'd see me as a jerk. So...I made the foolish decision to do nothing about it for a few days. When we were at the zoo, Timberly asked me if anyone ever hurt my feelings before. And that made me rethink my whole decision. After I walked Timberly home, I had to tell her the truth. So I did. It actually surprised me that she didn't care about it too much and forgave me. Unfortunately, Lila came back and said she heard everything and was disappointed in me. But she said that I was still wonderful for doing the right thing. On the bright side, she's still my friend."

Although Helga felt weird upon hearing Lila's name, she ignored it and patted Arnold on the shoulder with a tiny smile.

"It's good that you finally made the right choice. You're really mature."

Arnold chuckled in disbelief. "Ha! Mature? Are you even aware that I have more animals than you can count running around in my house, I play video games, and I love watching scary movies?"

Helga gawked at him in surprise. "Wow! You sound like me, only without that animal part included."

Arnold chuckled again and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I guess we have more in common than I thought."

Helga rested her chin on her hand and smiled bashfully.

"Yeah...I guess so..."

Arnold chuckled softly while looking down and looking back up into Helga's blue eyes, like they were singing an angelic song to him, filling volumes of his favorite music throughout his ears.

She'd never forget how much his eyes were sparkling at her.

Helga sighed dreamily, letting her eyes sparkle at him as well.

(There's my Romeo...)

 **AXHAXHAXHAXHAXHAXHAXHAXH!**

 **WARNING: MAJOR CUTENESS IN THIS CHAPTER GUYS.**

 **Remember to leave a review!**

 **Birthday Countdown: 3 days remaining!**

 **Enjoy, and I don't own Hey Arnold! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Betcha' Week!**

Arnold stared up at the ceiling while lying on his bed. He had just got done taking Helga back home. His mind was running in circles, and he felt dizzier than ever. He was in a twisted line between happy and confused. He was happy about Helga finally becoming nicer towards him and other people. Except...he was also confused about her. He just wanted so many questions to be answered.

The main one was...

Would Helga be the same as she is right now, or would she go back to her normal self?

The thought of that was horrifying to him. He liked the new Helga!

She dressed in his favorite color the first day, had great conversations with him while they walked through the halls in school, shared some of the same interests, walked home and to school together. And...he felt a little weird when she grabbed his wrist. And his heart beated constantly, every minute he was with her-

Arnold sat up in his bed, his eyes widening slowly. He crossed his arms, feeling a bit sick to his stomach. Before he knew it, he sprang up on his feet, and grabbed his jacket. He sneaked out through the roof, and climbed down the ladder without drawing in any attention. He headed in the direction of Mighty Pete, and went up into the tree house. Arnold stared into the night sky, seeing the stars shimmer in the cold air. A cold breeze swept through his long blonde hair. Unexpected, the stars formed into a large constellation. Arnold sat down on a chair, and connected the dots in his mind. Once he finished, he saw the final picture. It was of Helga, actually smiling and looking down at him.

Instantly, he heard a strange soft female voice calling out to him in his mind. It was if the person was repeating his name.

(Arnooold...Arnooold...Hey Arnooold! I need you! Please don't leave me! I need you more than anything! Can't you see how much you mean to me, open your eyes!)

*Arnold fluttered his eyes open, and gasped while sitting up in his bed. He breathed heavily while sweating and gripping his chest. He coughed out of excitement and took in his surroundings.*

Helga frowned in concern while placing her hand on his shoulder. She was wearing a retro ombre tye dye crew neck spirit jersey, that said 'America' on the back. She was also wearing maroon high waisted skinny jeans, with a black belt and white combat boots. Her hair was down, and it cascaded down her back.

"Arnold? Are you alright?"

"H-H-H-Helga!? H-How did you get here? And..."

He looked at his watch. "What are you doing here at 6:38 in the morning?"

Helga sighed and ran her hand through her hair, then leaned back a little from him.

"I came here early, so we could walk to school together on time today."

"Oh...wait...what is today?" Arnold asked and sat up a bit straighter.

"Uh...February 12th, Thursday. Why?"

Arnold frowned and got out of bed.

"No reason."

Helga raised her brow, and turned her head over to him.

"Arnold, are you okay?"

"I'm just fine alright. Listen...just...you can go wait in the living room for now. I'll be down in a minute."

Helga frowned, but shrugged it off. "Um...okay? Don't take too long, we don't want to be late."

"I won't Helga. I promise. I'll see you in a few." He tried to say with a convincing smile on his face.

Luckily for him, she bought it and went out of his room, then walked down the stairs into the living room.

As soon as she left, Arnold's smile faded and he sighed, continuing to find him something to wear in his closet.

He chose a black Aeropostale long sleeve t shirt, with burnt orange jeans, and Mr. J high top sneakers. Arnold brushed his teeth, combed out his hair, and placed his special blue cap upon his head. He looked in the mirror, satisfied with his look, and descended down the stairs from his room.

Helga was sitting down in the living room, drinking some orange juice and eating some french toast. She was texting her best friend on the phone when he circled around and stood in front of her. The weird thing was, she hadn't noticed that he was there yet. So, she kept drinking her orange juice and stared at her phone.

Arnold cleared his throat.

"Hey Helga, how do I look?"

She blinked and looked up at him slowly while drinking her orange juice. As soon as her eyes laid on him, orange juice ran out of her mouth, back into the cup.

"Helga? Are you okay?"

She shook her head, coming back to reality.

"What?"

"I asked if you were okay..."

Helga blushed and stood up from the chair awkwardly. "Oh! That...uh...y-yeah...I'm fine."

Arnold looked her over, then crossed his arms.

"You sure? You don't seem like it."

Helga laughed and blushed, taking a step back from him. "W-What gives you that idea?"

Arnold took a step towards her.

"For one...you're stuttering whenever you speak."

Helga took another step back.

"N-No I don't!"

Arnold narrowed his eyes and took another step towards her. "And second...your face is very red, and your being awfully distant from me-"

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him.

Their faces were literally just an inch apart.

"Helga, what's going on?"

Helga's breath caught in her mouth, and she gasped while shifting away.

She leaned her back against the wall and swallowed hard while crossing her arms, then stared at the floor.

"I-I don't know Arnold. You tell me." She mumbled under her breath.

Arnold frowned and looked away while blushing.

"Helga, I'm so sorry about that. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I just lost control of myself and I feel like such a jer-"

Helga leaned off the wall, and walked over to him.

"It's fine Arnold. There's no need to beat yourself up over it. I forgive you. Now let's get to school, shall we?" Helga said with a tiny smile, then grabbed her backpack and opened the door.

Arnold sighed and grabbed his backpack, and followed her out.

(She really is handling this friendship thing better than I thought. But...will that last forever?

Ugh, whoever says that life is sometimes a large pile of complication, they deserve an Oscar. A.S.A.P.)

 _ **Next Chapter Coming Soon!**_

 _ **I do not own Hey Arnold! ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7

Betcha' Week

Friday.

It was the last day of the bet that Arnold placed on Helga.

So far, he didn't know how today was going to go.

He spent last night constantly pacing around his room, in deep thought.

He couldn't help that he was curious about Helga's secret, but the fact that he was trying to force her to say something, only made things worse for them.

 _ ***Flashback yesterday after school***_

 _ **[Arnold crosses his arms. "Hey, I told you my secret about not wanting you to change, so why won't you tell me yours?"**_

 _ **Helga sniffed. "I'm sorry. But that'll ruin our friendship."**_

 _ **She ran inside the house and slammed the door.**_

 _ **Arnold sighs.]**_

Helga had not spoke a word to him since then.

This all changed when Helga walked up to him in the hallway at school.

Arnold closed his locker and sighed.

"Listen Helga, I know you're mad at me about yesterday, so there's no need to show me up close to make me feel even more guilty-"

Helga stopped him. "Mad? Why would I be mad at you? I actually came here to apologize for that. I was mad at myself, not you Arnold. I guess I was just frustrated because I was thinking too much. But I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Arnold smiled genuinely. "Of course Helga. And I'm sorry for trying to force you to say something. You didn't deserve that."

Helga smiled and gave him a hug, and buried her face in his shoulder. He was stunned by her unexpected action, but he hugged her back none-the-less.

They stayed like this until the bell rang.

RIIIIIIIIING!

Helga grinned, letting him go. "Walk to science with me?"

Arnold winked. "Heh...sure."

They both held hands and walked into the science class together.

Rhonda gasped and walked up to them two.

"Oh don't tell me that you guys aren't together now!"

Helga rolled her eyes into the back of her head, while Arnold did a facepalm.

"Ugh! NOT AGAIIIIIN! Helga groaned.

 ** _It's a short chapter I know, but stay tuned for even more!_**

 ** _I do not own Hey Arnold._**

 ** _;)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Betcha' Week!**

 **"UGH! NOT AGAIIIIIN!"**

Rhonda crossed her arms. "Geez Helga, you don't have to groan about it. I was just curious."

Helga growled slightly, and Arnold put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't let her get to you Helga. You don't need to sink down to her level. Just ignore her."

Helga sighed and walked to her assigned seat, next to Arnold.

(This is going to be a long day...) Helga thought as she rested her head on her hand.

At lunch time...

Helga ate her lunch silently, sitting next to Arnold.

Arnold looked at her with sympathetic concern shown on his face.

"Are you alright?" He asked while sighing.

Helga looked down at her shoes and mumbled in response.

"Yeah. Why'd you think I'm not?"

"You've been rather silent for a long while now.

Does this have something to do with Rhonda again?"

Helga shook her head. "No. I'm just waiting for a certain something to take place."

Arnold raised a brow while chewing on a carrot. "What?"

Harold laughed, standing up from his seat.

Helga bit into an apple and snapped her fingers, then pointed at Harold from across the room.

"That." She finished.

Arnold looked over to Harold in wonder.

Harold cupped his hands around his mouth, and yelled.

"Ew look! It's Helga Pataki! With her big dumb blue eyes! You better not sit next to me, or I might lose my appetite. Haha!"

Tears started to form in her eyes, and she tried her best to hold back her anger. She was about to go back to her old self, but Arnold stopped it before it could happen.

Arnold stood up and glared at him.

"Ha! Like she'd ever sit next to you, you oaf!"

Everyone gasped, looking over at Arnold.

Helga blushed, and pulled on his sleeve. "Arnold, what are you doing?!" She whispered.

Arnold looked down at her. "I'm fed up with him hurting your feelings. I have to do something before this whole thing gets out of hand!"

Helga let go of his sleeve, then buried her face into her arms.

"Oh look at Arnold. Standing up for his girlfriend. Your girlfriend's not that pretty though. Look at that unibrow and those ugly ears hahahaha!"

Everyone started to laugh even louder.

Arnold looked at him boredly. "Harold, YOU HAVE A UNIBROW. And second, why is your head so large, but your brain so little?"

Gerald literally choked on his lasagna while laughing.

 **"OOOOOOOO, ROASTED!"**

Everyone laughed along with him.

Arnold smirked and crossed his arms.

"Say something now Harold."

Harold ran out of the lunchroom, yelling for his mommy.

Arnold smiled, satisfied with his comeback.

He looked over to Helga, worried if she had still been sad. To his utter relief, she bursted out laughing while holding her stomach.

As soon as her laughter died down slightly, she smiled up at Arnold.

"Hey...have I ever told you that you are the greatest guy on the planet?"

Arnold chuckled and shook his head.

"No, I don't think so."

Helga giggled. "Well, I'm saying it now. Arnold Shortman, you are officially the greatest guy on the planet."

Arnold sat down next to her and playfully shoved her in the shoulder.

"Now I don't know about that but...thanks. It means a lot to me.

Not only that, you mean a lot to me as well."

Helga blushed and looked at him.

He blushed, looking back into her eyes.

They leaned closer, until their faces were about 2 inches apart and then...

RIIIIIING!

They both blushed again, jumping away from each other.

 _ **I love this chapter. What bonding can do for the both of them...**_

 _ **Stay tuned for more chapters! ;)**_

 _ **I do not own Hey Arnold.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**~I Betcha' Week~**

Arnold's phone rang in his room. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

 _"Arnold, what was that?!"_

"Gerald? Why are you yelling, and what are you talking about?"

 _"Don't think I never caught you and Pataki about to kiss today at the end of lunch!"_

Arnold blushed a deep shade of red, although Gerald could not see it.

"W-WHAT? I wasn't going to kiss her, are you crazy?!"

 _"Why'd you stutter?"_

"Stutter? I didn't stutter."

 _"Yes you did, and I hear your voice shaking on the other line."_

"M-my voice is not shaking! I just have bad connection, that's all!"

 _"Oh yeah, that's believable..."_

"What? I'm telling you the truth!"

 _"Do you like her or what?"_

"Like who?"

 _"Helga."_

"Of course not."

 _"Okay, if you're positive you don't have feelings for her, then how would you feel if me or another guy asked her out?"_

Arnold's eyes widened. "Gerald, you like Phoebe."

 _"Let's say hypothetically, if I didn't like Phoebe. How would you react if I asked her out?"_

The phone drops to the floor on the other line.

 _"Arnold? Arnold, you still there? Hello?"_

Arnold picked the phone up, and quickly ended the call with a-

"Goodbye!"

 _*-Beeeeep-*_

Gerald looked at the phone when the line went dead. He laughed and leaned back on his bed.

"Heh...yup. He definitely has a crush on her."

 _|Back in Arnold's room, there was a knock on the door.|_

 **"It's open."**

His grandpa slowly opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind him quietly. He found Arnold sitting on the side of his bed, staring down at the ground with his hands folded.

"Hey Shortman, did I hear something drop up in here?"

Arnold breathed in slowly, looking up slightly at his grandpa.

"Sorry, I just dropped my phone, on accident."

His grandpa walked over to him and sat down.

"Hmm. I find it strange that you'd be looking such in deep thought after dropping something, such as your cell phone."

"Well, I just have a lot on my mind I guess. I just need some time to think."

Phil nodded.

"Take all the time you need Shortman. When you're ready, you can come downstairs and eat dinner."

Arnold smiled a little. "Thanks Grandpa. I will."

As soon as his grandpa left the room, Arnold sighed and fell back onto his bed. He closed his eyes, and let his mind fill with memories of him and Helga.

 _{Helga grabs his wrist. "I said I'll be your partner."_

 _Arnold and Helga were laughing together at school. They had great conversations as they walked home. Holding hands, feeding other ice cream, racing after each other in the park._

 _Helga- "You've always been my friend Arnold."_

 _Arnold sat next to Helga in a tree._

 _Arnold-"Have I ever told you that you are one of my best friends I've ever had, and I didn't know it?"_

 _Helga-"Hey...have I ever told you that you are the greatest guy on the planet? Well, I'm saying it now. Arnold Shortman, you are officially the greatest guy on the planet."_

 _Arnold-"Now I don't know about that but...thanks. It means a lot to me. Not only that, you mean a lot to me as well."}_

(Arnold slowly opens his eyes and whispers to himself.)

"She really does...doesn't she?"

He sits up, and slides off of his bed, walking towards his dresser.

He opens a drawer, and sees a picture of himself and Helga. He stares at it closely, for what seemed very long.

He had his arm around her, in a friendly fashion, and she had her arm around him too while grinning. The photo was taken about 2 years ago at the beach. He smiles contently at it, then quickly sets it back in the drawer and shuts it.

He gets dinner, get's in his pj's, then climbs into bed.

 **Saturday- 3:10 A.M**

 _Arnold quickly sits up in his bed and grabs his glass of water from the nightstand._

 _He drinks some of it, then splashes it in his face._

Grandpa Phil quickly came up the stairs, and opened the door. He turns the lights on.

 _*flips light switch on*_

"Shortman, what's going on in here-oh..."

Arnold was blushing and breathing hard, looking at his grandpa, who was standing by the door.

Phil walked over to him and sighed.

"Now Arnold, you're 13, you shouldn't still be wetting your bed at this age."

Arnold blushed even more and yelped.

"Grandpa! That's not what happened at all."

Phil crossed his arms. "Well, do you have another scenario?"

Arnold sighs. "I splashed water on my face, and it got in my bed."

Phil nodded. "Okay, that makes sense. But...why'd you splash water in your face in the first place?"

"I think I had a nightmare. Well, to be honest, I don't know whether to describe it as a nightmare or a dream anymore."

Phil sat down on the couch.

"What was this nightmare/dream about?"

"It was about..."

"About what?"

*Sighs* "Helga."

Phil chuckled. "Must be a dream! You really like her-"

Arnold rolled his eyes.

"Why must everybody assume that just because I'm really good friends with Helga, it automatically means that I like her?"

Grandpa sighed and shook his head.

"Arnold, I didn't mean to imply-"

"Well, I do like her! There, I said it! Now that secret's out in the open."

Phil stood up. "Maybe to me, but have you told Helga that yet?"

Arnold looked at him, staying silent.

"Arnold, you have 2 choices here. You can be a man, and tell her the truth in reality, or you can spend the rest of your life having these nightmares until you do something. So which one is it going to be? I advise you to think wisely on this Shortman. Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning. Hopefully Gertie won't be cooking breakfast this time."

Arnold nods and sighs. "I agree, and night. I'll see you in the morning."

His grandpa yawns and leaves the room, shutting the door.

Arnold goes over to his closet to grab a new sheet to put on his bed. Once he finished, he uses his remote to cut the lights off in his room again. He tucks himself underneath the covers, and drifts off in a peaceful sleep.

 _ **I hope you guys liked this chapter!**_

 _ **Chapter ten, shall be here soon. ;)**_

 _ **I dooooooonnnnn'tttt owwwwnnn Hey Arnold!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Betcha' Week!**

 **Monday. Also known as the worst day of the week to every human that ever lived.**

 **But...Monday...**

[Hey guys, just to be clear, this story does NOT end after one week of the bet. The story continues longer than that. Now, enjoy! :)]

 _*-* Beeep_

Hey Arnold! Hey Ar-

*Cuts alarm off*

Arnold yawns, sitting up in his bed with his hair all messy. His eyes widened as he realized that the project was over, and Helga had won.

Now, all he had to do was take her out on that date he promised.

But since the bet was over, he didn't know whether she would act the same anymore.

This morning, he'd find out.

He decided to send Helga a quick text.

[Hey, want to walk with me to school today?}-Arnold.

Arnold waited anxiously for her to reply.

Was her response going to be negative or positive?

He jumped up, hearing his phone ding.

It was a text from Helga-

[Sure, pick me up at 7:05. Pleease.]

[Uh, okay? I'll be there.]

[Great.]

Arnold set his phone down on his bed and let out a breath of relief. She was still willing to walk with him to school so far. Worrying about the way she'll act now is one thing, but hanging out with her, knowing he liked her, was another.

Arnold dressed in a solid yellow short-sleeved shirt, with orange pants and red shoes. He added his little blue hat to his head and ate his breakfast. He checked the orange watch on his wrist. It read 6:51 A.M.

"Aw man, I have ten minutes to get to her house."

He kissed his grandma and grandpa goodbye, running out the door.

5 minutes later...

DING DONG!

Bob opened the door.

"Alfred? You look like a sweat attack!"

"Arnold, and that's not funny Mr. Pataki."

"Hmm...I guess you're here to pick up Helga, eh?"

Arnold nodded breathing heavily while panting.

"Helga, your little friend's here to take you to school!"

Helga ran down the stairs, closing the door to her room.

"The one time he gets my name right..." She mumbled.

Helga grabbed her backpack, not even looking at Arnold yet. She opened the door, stepping out first, then letting him follow after her.

Once she closed the door, she finally looked up at him.

"Hey Arnold how's it goi-"

She noticed that Arnold and her were wearing matching outfits, except that she had long-sleeves on her shirt.

"Oh no, don't tell me that we're those types of friends."

Arnold chuckled, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know we were going to wear the same outfit?"

Helga smirked. "Touche. I guess that adds to another thing we have in common."

"I guess it does..." Arnold smiled, but then it quickly faded away.

Helga stopped walking and turned to him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah it's just..."

"What?"

"I don't want to hurt you by saying this."

"It's alright Arnold, I can take it. Just tell me. The only way you'd hurt my feelings is by not letting me know what's going on."

Arnold sighed. "Now that the bet's over...do you still want things to be the way they were last week?"

Helga gave him a sad smile, and wrapped her arms around him in a bear hug.

"Does this answer your question?" She said while hugging him.

Arnold laughed and hugged her back, feeling more relieved than ever.

"Yes, it does."

After they finished hugging, Arnold held out his hand to her.

"Shall we?"

Helga giggled and took his hand. "We shall."

And off they went to P.S 119, the wonderful P.S 119.

Now there were 2 things he had left to deal with.

1\. The Date.

2\. Finally telling Helga that he liked her.

This was going to be a looong day. Maybe a fun one, but still a looong day.

 _ **Stay tuned. :)**_

 _ **I don't own Hey Arnold.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**One thing guys, chapter eleven will begin with the flashback to why Helga ran into her house on Thursday. Why? Because I figured that if I did this now, the previous chapters will make more sense.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **AXHAXHAXHAXHAXHAXHAXHAXH**

 _*Flashback-Thursday*_

 _{After school, Helga exited out of the building. She looked around and waited for Arnold to show up. It took a few minutes to finally spot him walking out of the school. Helga ran up to him._

 _"Hey, where were you?" She asked._

 _Arnold sighed. "Sorry, I was held back in class."_

 _"Oh okay. Ready to go?" She said with a smile._

 _Arnold stared at her for a moment, then gulped._

 _"Actually...can I...take you somewhere? I really need to talk to you about something important."_

 _Helga shrugged, "Uh sure...let me just tell my mother first."_

 _She grabbed her phone out of her pocket, and texted her mother that she'll be hanging out with Arnold before coming home. As soon as she was done, she slid her phone back into her pocket and took his hand._

 _"Ok, let's go."_

 _Arnold nodded and walked away with her._

 _To her surprise, he took her to the park. He led her over to a bench next to a tree. Once they both sat down, he slowly let go of her hand._

 _"Uh, why are we here?" Helga said while looking around._

 _Arnold sighed and looked at her. "Because there's something important that I needed to say."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"So far...this week's been amazing. And what made it even better was...spending time with you."_

 _Helga smiled. "I feel the same way."_

 _"But..."_

 _Helga's smile faded a little. "But...what?"_

 _"But...that can't take away from what's been bothering me-"_

 _Helga pointed her finger at him. "I KNEW something was bothering you."_

 _Arnold blushed. "How'd you know?"_

 _"You were acting really strange this morning. When you woke up, you were sweating and sat up like you were having some sort of a nightmare! And, you seemed mad at me all of a sudden."_

 _"Oh..."_

 _"Look Arnold, whatever's bothering you, you can tell me."_

 _"Okay...what's been bothering me is the fact that you may be going back to your regular self after this week. And I like the way things are going now! But the thought of you disliking me again, it bothers me nonstop."_

 _Helga raised her brow, trying to process things._

 _Then she looked at him with a frown._

 _"Wait...are you implying that days like these might not happen again?"_

 _Arnold sighed. "That's the scary part."_

 _Helga put a hand on his shoulder._

 _"Arnold...despite what you think, after this, I may surprise you. Everything that has happened this week so far, I'm sure that the normal Helga would've wanted. Now she may not say it, but I'm for sure she's thinking it deep down. Now just realize, that no matter how things turn out, you'll always be my friend. That's one thing that will never change between us. Understand?"_

 _Arnold looked at her agape._

 _"And suddenly...the date part sounds like a reward." He mumbled._

 _Helga took her hand away quickly and blushed. "What was that Arnold?"_

 _Arnold shook his head and blushed madly from head to toe. "AH! NOTHING! I SAID NOTHING!"_

 _He said while hiding his face in his sleeves._

 _Helga laughed a little and stood up._

 _"Uh-huh sure."_

 _Arnold sighed and stood up._

 _Helga cleared her throat._

 _"So...you walking me home now?"_

 _Arnold nodded quickly and grabbed her hand._

 _"That'd be good."_

 _As they were walking back, Helga gulped and looked at Arnold who was walking with her in an uncomfortable silence._

 _"So...is...holding hands a regular routine now?"_

 _He looked down at their hands. "I have no idea. Should it be?"_

 _Helga shrugged. "I don't know. With other people, it doesn't feel right. But for some reason with you..."_

 _Arnold looked up at her, and finished her sentence._

 _"It does."_

 _Helga chuckled. "You must find it funny."_

 _"Really? How so?"_

 _"Y'know...holding hands with the girl who you'd normally dislike-"_

 _Arnold let go of her hand and frowned._

 _"I've never disliked you Helga. No matter how much I came close to."_

 _"And why is that?" She said crossing her arms._

 _"I know what you're thinking. You think that I'm saying that because I don't dislike anyone. But that's not the truth. I can dislike anyone if I want to. But I chose not to dislike you."_

 _"May I ask you a question?"_

 _"Sure."_

 _Helga frowned and let her arms fall to her sides._

 _"Why me out of all people?"_

 _"I knew you were upset for a reason. You just didn't want anyone walking over you. You had to do something to get them off your back. Hmm...which reminds me. If that was the true reason behind it, why did you feel the need to defend yourself from me? Do you really think that I'm the kind of person who would want to walk over you? Do you?"_

 _Helga shook her head. "Arnold, the reason you came up with for me, goes for other people. But the reason behind you is...different."_

 _"How is it different?"_

 _Helga sighed and kicked a yahoo soda on the ground while continuing to walk._

 _"You see, that's the thing. I can't tell you."_

 _"Why? Don't you know that friends don't keep secrets from each other? I told you my secret about why I was upset. Why can't you tell me?"_

 _Helga looked at him with sadness in her eyes._

 _"Because if I told you, it would ruin our whole friendship. And that's the one thing that I don't want to lose."_

 _They finally made it to her house, and Helga ran up the steps. She had her hand on the knob, when she turned back to look at him. She still had tears visible in her eyes._

 _"I'm sorry!"_

 _She ran inside the house, and shut the door behind her, then locked it._

 _Arnold watched and sighed, putting his hands in his pockets._

 _"Helga, will I ever understand you?"}_

-Present Day-

Arnold and Helga both walked in the school, over to Gerald's locker. Once Gerald closed his locker door, his eyes popped out of his head.

"Uhhhhh...What is this? Arnold, not even you and I DO THAT. So why are you wearing matching clothes?!"

Helga blushed furiously, rocking back and forth on her feet. "Oh right, that."

Arnold blushed as well. "I actually forgot we were wearing matching clothes for a second..."

Gerald shook his head.

"Well, to tell you the truth...I don't think anyone's going to forget."

Gerald spun them both around to everyone who was starting at them with pale expressions on their faces.

Helga leaned over slightly to him and whispered.

"Uh Arnold...what do we do now?"

Arnold grabbed her hand.

"Run..."

"Gotcha."

They made a run for it to math class and succeeded.

Unfortunately, when the bell for the second class came on-

RIIIINNGGG!-

(P.S, that can be so annoying in high school.)

Back to the story...

Helga and Arnold both walked into gym class together.

Nothing so far, could be as creepy as today was for these two teenagers.

Because, everyone's eyes were still on them.

Lila walked up to them with a tiny smile.

"Hello you two! However are you doing this morning?"

Helga sighed and looked away, feeling a bit uneasy to her stomach, scared if she'd trip over her own words.

"G-g-Gre-Uh...G-Great...just great."

"Is there something wrong Helga?" She asked, putting a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

Helga shivered a little and let out a breath.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."

Lila nodded understandably and removed her hand from Helga's shoulder.

She looked at Arnold, who was shuffling his feet on the ground uncomfortably.

"Are you alright Arnold?" She asked, turning in his direction.

He jerked his head up.

"H-huh? Oh...y-yeah. I am...thanks."


	12. Chapter 12- Dim Images Over Bright Suns

Dim Images Over Bright Suns.

(There are three parts to this one chapter in I Betcha' Week!)

 **|Background-**

 **So basically, after the awkward situation about Arnold and Helga wearing matching outfits to school, everyone was making Arnold and Helga feel weird, mostly Rhonda. This chapter starts off after school when Helga ditches walking home with Arnold. Enjoy!**

 **And I do not own Hey Arnold! XD.|**

He walked in the grass with the wind blowing through his blonde hair. His emerald green eyes wandered around the setting, finding no clues to what he was searching for.

Sighing, he decided to give up and rest by the tree.

He hugged his knees up to his chest.

Then he heard someone sniffing from up in the tree.

He lifted his head up all the way and his eyes widened when he saw who it was.

Standing up and dusting himself off, he put his hands in the pockets of his black sweatpants.

"...Helga? What are you doing up there?"

She gasped, and looked down beneath her to find him standing there with genuine concerned eyes.

Inside, she swooned.

"Arnold? W-What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you actually. What are you doing up in that tree?"

"N-Nothing! Is it wrong for a girl to want to be alone and not want to be hunted down by Rhonda Wellington Lloyd every five seconds?"

Arnold rolled his eyes and climbed up the tree, sitting across from her.

He sighed. "Helga, you're really still hung up on that? I thought you didn't care what she thinks."

Helga wiped her eyes. "That's right, I don't care what she thinks."

"Then why are you sa-"

Helga looked at him when he paused mid-sentence.

"What?"

Arnold frowned.

"You don't care what Rhonda thinks, do you? You care about what everyone else thinks."

"No. Don't you get it Arnold? I cared only about what you thought."

He raised a brow. "I don't understand..."

"Of course you don't. Listen, the reason why I was uncomfortable was because Rhonda had gone around, making everyone think that we're a couple. I knew you would be very uncomfortable and awkward with the idea of us being like that. I didn't want you to be humiliated about being labeled my boyfriend or anything. Basically, I...I don't know, it's just weird to think about."

Arnold looked away and blushed, taking one of Helga's hands gently in his.

"Well...what if I said...that I like weird?"

"Huh?" Helga felt butterflies in her stomach. She swore she felt her heart stop beating then.

Arnold looked back at her.

"Helga?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay still."

She nodded.

He gently moved a lock of blonde hair out of her face. He slowly started leaning towards her.

Helga's heart beated faster, and she sighed slightly.

"You're going to kiss me now, aren't you?" She asked under her breath.

"Yeah..." He whispered.

He closed the distance between them, his lips softly meeting hers.

Their eyes both closed at the same time and he put his hands on her shoulders.

He melted inside, his heart beating out of his chest. He felt so weird, yet happy at the same time. After 30 seconds had passed by, he gently pulled away from her, to Helga's dismay.

"Helga...wait..."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's just, why didn't you push me away?"

"Oh...uh..."

"Do you like me?"

Helga blushed. "I..."

{ **TO BE CONTINUED** }

Part 1/3.


	13. DIOBS 2

Dim Images Over Bright Suns 2/3

 _ **"Do you like me?"**_

 _ **Helga blushed. "I..."**_

"Helga..."

"Shouldn't you already know the answer to that Arnoldo? Obviously I like you because I didn't push you away when you kissed me, and I care about what you think."

Arnold sighed and nodded. "Okay...let me re-phrase that, so things don't sound so obvious."

"Do you love me?"

Helga's face blushed very red, and she tried to climb down from the tree, but he grabbed her arm before she could.

"YOU DO!?" He exclaimed.

"SHH! Arnold, not so loud! If you promise to stay quiet, then I won't leave."

Arnold sighed. "Sorry. I promise."

Helga let out a breath of relief. "Thanks."

"And p.s Arnold, I never confirmed that I loved you anyway."

Arnold narrowed his eyes. "You didn't have to. I knew from the time that you told me on top of the FTI building. I just did you a favor, and agreed that it was the heat of the moment to protect your reputation. But I'm sure that you and I both know that was a lie. As you walked away, I smiled knowingly."

"Wait...why would you do something like that for me? I thought you hated me then."

"Helga, I never hated you. I couldn't bring myself to."

"How come? I think that it's fair to hate me, based on the way that I treated you before."

"No Helga, that wouldn't be fair at all."

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't live with the fact if you hated me either. You may not have noticed, but all I've ever wanted to do is impress you. I've longed to be your friend back then. You may have said you hated me many times before, but I knew deep down you didn't mean it. I've always thought you said hated me, like I was your best friend."

"Wait...really?"

"Yeah..."

"You know what's funny?"

"What?"

"I wasn't afraid of telling you my feelings, as much as I was afraid of you rejecting me. I would be like you when Lila broke up with you, but way worse."

"That extreme?"

"Yeah."

Arnold sighed, then smiled a little. He pretended to yawn then stretched so one of his arms went around Helga's shoulders.

Helga looked at him and smirked, rolling her eyes.

"WOW Arnold."

Arnold chuckled, looking over to her.

"This may sound kind of dumb, but could you say it to me right now?"

"Say what to you?"

"The three hardest words to say in the world."

Helga giggled. "Haha. If you insist..."

She slowly closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Arnold...I love you."

After, her eyes fluttered open.

Arnold was staring at her with his mouth slightly open in awe.

"Arnold? You okay?" She asked in concern.

He sat there, saying nothing.

She raised a brow, and waved a hand in his face.

"Uh, hello? Earth to Arnold?"

While she was waving her hand in his face, he grabbed her wrist and she gasped.

"Arnold, what are you-"

"Stop talking."

Instantly, he grabbed the collar of her shirt, and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"Mmph!"

Helga was at a loss for words.

While kissing her, he let go of her collar, and put his hands gently on her waist.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, while kissing him too. A part of her wanted to know what he would do if she said it again. A few seconds later, she pulled away and put her hands on his face.

"I love you."

Arnold took her hand and climbed with her down the tree.

Then, he pushed her into the grass, and proceeded kissing her.

When she said it once again, he started kissing her on the neck.

Helga swooned.

(Oh my gosh! Is this actually happening right now?)

When the need for air got to them, they broke apart.

Arnold smiled and wrapped her in his arms.

"Helga?"

"Yeah Arnold?"

"I think I..."

Arnold was interrupted when he noticed that suddenly there was shadows above them.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Arnold and Helga both instantly jumped away from each other, blushing madly.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Gerald and Phoebe were both hovering above them with their arms crossed, smiling knowingly.

Gerald smirked. "Okay...now I've seen everything."

Phoebe rolled her eyes and smiled. "No you haven't."

He looked at Phoebe and smiled. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'PROBABLY'?"

"CHILL FAM."

 **{I do not own Hey Arnold!}**


	14. DIOBS 3

**Dim Images Over Bright Suns 3/3**

Yes, I know I've been gone for so long, but I've written this chapter, so...

Ya Welcome! ;)

Happy Spring Break Everyone, and please enjoy and leave reviews if you'd like!

I don't own Hey Arnold!

3 hours later...

"Geez Arnold, I know you can get your head into the clouds, but I didn't know it'd be this extreme." Gerald said, sitting across from his best buddy Arnold on the bed.

He swore he could see Arnold's hair slightly begin to frizzle.

"Boy Arnold...you sure are stressed out, but at least you get a great deal of weight off of your shoulders-on a count of Helga admitting her love to you and all-"

Arnold gasped and jumped up suddenly off of the bed like he was out of oxygen. He went over to the window and looked into his reflection.

"Oh my god..."

Gerald raised a brow in suspense of what was going through his friend's head.

"What is it Arnold?"

He covered his mouth and turned around slowly. Then he drops his hand down to his side, and closes his eyes slowly.

"You saw all of it back there,...didn't you?" Arnold asked under his breath.

Gerald thought about it. "Uh...all I saw was you and Helga...ya know..."*smirks*

Arnold's face grew more red than a tomato as he blushed madly.

"Gerald!"

Gerald smirked again. "What? So what if you made out with Helga Pataki? She's a different person now. Plus, you shouldn't hide this because your obviously in love with her dude."

Arnold blushed even more. "What! I never said I love her."

Gerald sighed. "But you're thinking it."

Arnold narrowed his eyes and put his hands on his hips. "You don't know what I'm thinking!"

Gerald laughed and held his stomach. "Aw man Arnold, you're really lovesick about her!"

Arnold blushed again. "No I'm not!"

Gerald shook his head while smiling. "If you weren't, then you wouldn't have overreacted, or kissed her in the first place."

Arnold sighed. "So? It was just a kiss, nothing more. And I'm only reacting this way because the idea of Helga and I being in a relationship is totally-"

Gerald cut him off. "Weird? Insane? Crazy? Is that how you would describe it, because back there you mentioned that you liked weird."

Arnold's head jerked to him, and his mouth was open in awe.

"Uh oh..."

Gerald chuckled under his breath, crossing his arms, and giving Arnold an amused smile.

"And by uh-oh you mean...-

Uh-oh...I just got busted."

 _Arnold fell back and buried his face into his pillow._

 _He screamed quietly, to where Gerald could barely hear it muffled from the pillow..._

 _But in his head..._

 _He was screaming in joy._


	15. Chapter 15- It's Out The Window

Chapter 15

It's Out The Window.

Another Chapter, Ya Welcome! :D

Arnold couldn't sleep, it seemed almost impossible for him. After a few hours of twisting and turning, he gave up and found himself staring up at the ceiling. Gerald's voice had constantly been echoing in his head throughout the night.

 _(Aw man Arnold, you're really lovesick about her!)_

 _(Arnold: No I'm not!)_

 _(If you weren't, then you wouldn't have overreacted, or kissed her in the first place.)_

 _(Back then, you mentioned that you liked weird.)_

 _(You're obviously in love with her.)_

 _(In love with her...In love with her...In love with her...)_

Arnold closed his eyes, then rolled over on his side.

The moment he kissed Helga was replayed in his dream.

 _(Arnold looked away and blushed, taking one of Helga's hands gently in his._

 _"Well...what if I said...that I like weird?"_

 _"Huh?" Helga felt butterflies in her stomach. She swore she felt her heart stop beating then._

 _Arnold looked back at her._

 _"Helga?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Stay still."_

 _She nodded._

 _He gently moved a lock of blonde hair out of her face. He slowly started leaning towards her._

 _Helga's heart beated faster, and she sighed slightly._

 _"You're going to kiss me now, aren't you?" She asked under her breath._

 _"Yeah..." He whispered._

 _He closed the distance between them, his lips softly meeting hers._

 _Their eyes both closed at the same time and he put his hands on her shoulders._

 _He melted inside, his heart beating out of his chest. He felt so weird, yet happy at the same time. After 30 seconds had passed by, he gently pulled away from her, to Helga's dismay._

 _"Helga...wait..."_

 _"Did I do something wrong?"_

 _"No, it's just, why didn't you push me away?"_

 _"Oh...uh..."_

 _"Do you like me?"_

 _Helga blushed. "I..."_

 _"Helga..."_

 _"Shouldn't you already know the answer to that Arnoldo? Obviously I like you because I didn't push you away when you kissed me, and I care about what you think."_

 _Arnold sighed and nodded. "Okay...let me re-phrase that, so things don't sound so obvious."_

 _"Do you love me?"_

 _Helga's face blushed very red, and she tried to climb down from the tree, but he grabbed her arm before she could._

 _"YOU DO!?" He exclaimed._

 _"SHH! Arnold, not so loud! If you promise to stay quiet, then I won't leave."_

 _Arnold sighed. "Sorry. I promise."_

 _Helga let out a breath of relief. "Thanks."_

 _"And p.s Arnold, I never confirmed that I loved you anyway."_

 _Arnold narrowed his eyes. "You didn't have to. I knew from the time that you told me on top of the FTI building. I just did you a favor, and agreed that it was the heat of the moment to protect your reputation. But I'm sure that you and I both know that was a lie. As you walked away, I smiled knowingly."_

 _"Wait...why would you do something like that for me? I thought you hated me then."_

 _"Helga, I never hated you. I couldn't bring myself to."_

 _"How come? I think that it's fair to hate me, based on the way that I treated you before."_

 _"No Helga, that wouldn't be fair at all."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because I couldn't live with the fact if you hated me either. You may not have noticed, but all I've ever wanted to do is impress you. I've longed to be your friend back then. You may have said you hated me many times before, but I knew deep down you didn't mean it. I've always thought you said hated me, like I was your best friend."_

 _"Wait...really?"_

 _"Yeah..."_

 _"You know what's funny?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"I wasn't afraid of telling you my feelings, as much as I was afraid of you rejecting me. I would be like you when Lila broke up with you, but way worse."_

 _"That extreme?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _Arnold sighed, then smiled a little. He pretended to yawn then stretched so one of his arms went around Helga's shoulders._

 _Helga looked at him and smirked, rolling her eyes._

 _"WOW Arnold."_

 _Arnold chuckled, looking over to her._

 _"This may sound kind of dumb, but could you say it to me right now?"_

 _"Say what to you?"_

 _"The three hardest words to say in the world."_

 _Helga giggled. "Haha. If you insist..."_

 _She slowly closed her eyes and took a deep breath._

 _"Arnold...I love you."_

 _After, her eyes fluttered open._

 _Arnold was staring at her with his mouth slightly open in awe._

 _"Arnold? You okay?" She asked in concern._

 _He sat there, saying nothing._

 _She raised a brow, and waved a hand in his face._

 _"Uh, hello? Earth to Arnold?"_

 _While she was waving her hand in his face, he grabbed her wrist and she gasped._

 _"Arnold, what are you-"_

 _"Stop talking."_

 _Instantly, he grabbed the collar of her shirt, and pulled her in for a passionate kiss._

 _"Mmph!"_

 _Helga was at a loss for words._

 _While kissing her, he let go of her collar, and put his hands gently on her waist._

 _She wrapped her arms around his neck, while kissing him too. A part of her wanted to know what he would do if she said it again. A few seconds later, she pulled away and put her hands on his face._

 _"I love you."_

 _Arnold took her hand and climbed with her down the tree._

 _Then, he pushed her into the grass, and proceeded kissing her._

 _When she said it once again, he started kissing her on the neck._

 _Helga swooned._

 _(Oh my gosh! Is this actually happening right now?)_

 _When the need for air got to them, they broke apart._

 _Arnold smiled and wrapped her in his arms._

 _"Helga?"_

 _"Yeah Arnold?"_

 _"I think I...feel the same way."_

 _Helga put her hands on his shoulders._

 _"Say it, because my self esteem is melting away as we speak, and an adorable football head like you can't leave a girl like me hanging."_

 _"Good point. I love you too Helga." *smirks and wears a mischievous smile*_

 _"Good, cause if you were in denial, I would've used your head as a real football."_

 _"Noted-"_

 _*pulls him in for another kiss*)_

Arnold's alarm clock goes off.

 _*"Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arn-"*_

Arnold groans and slams his potato alarm clock off.

He sits up in his bed. And narrows his eyes for a second, while staring blankly at the wall.

*sighs*

"I need a new alarm. That thing makes me want to kick my own football head off."

He went over to take his watch out of the drawer, and looked at the time. 6:16 A.M

Arnold suddenly had a sense of deja vu and chuckled.

"If only an hour was over 60 minutes, then the time could possibly match one of the lucky lottery numbers Grandpa had when he was reading me my dad's journal and he bought Chinese food."

Arnold walked over to his closet, and opened it to find his clothes for school that morning.

After a little bit of searching, he decided on a navy blue and orange camo, and yellow camo cargo pants.

He went into the bathroom, and started to brush his teeth.

That's when...he heard his phone buzz on the counter.

He seemed a little perplexed to find someone texting him this early in the morning.

He finished brushing his teeth, then started to wash his hair and his face.

While he did that, he checked his phone to see a new message.

And to his surprise...

It was from Helga.

He went to messages, to see Helga writing to him in caps.

 **{Helga: I HATE RHONDA.**

 _Arnold raised his eyebrows and started to type back to her._

 **Arnold: Why do you hate Rhonda? Besides all the obvious reasons...**

 **Helga: Get a load of this Arnold.**

 **(No Subject)**

 _Helga sends a picture of her and Arnold yesterday at the park kissing._

 **Arnold: Helga...this is bad...VERY bad.**

 **Helga: DUH! Now the entire school knows that we kissed! What am I going to do!**

 **Arnold: Helga, don't panic.**

 **Helga: Why shouldn't I? I just ruined my reputation forever, and I ruined your life as well.**

 **Arnold: You didn't ruin my life Helga.**

 **Helga: How would you know that?**

 **Arnold: Because this is where the war begins.**

 **Helga: O.K football face you're talking in circles and I'm starting to get dizzy, so can you update me on what the heck is going on?**

 **Arnold: I'll do it if you accept my only request.**

 **Helga: What is it?**

 **Arnold: You get over to the boarding house now.**

 **Helga: Yeeaaahhhh that has bad idea written all over it.**

 **Arnold: Okay...let me re-phrase that for you...**

 **Get over here so we can teach that spoiled brat a lesson on why she just messed with the wrong couple.**

 **Helga: ...Alright, I'll be there in 10. Oh, and uh Arnold, one last question...**

 **Arnold: Alright, and what is it?**

 **Helga: Did you just call us a couple?**

 _Arnold walks out the bathroom, reading her recent message, then drops his phone._

 _He faints then gets up to answer her quickly._

 **Arnold: Uh...Nope. ¯\\_(ツ** **)_/¯**

 **Helga: ಠ** **_ಠ** **}**

I don't own Hey Arnold!


	16. Chapter 16-The Revenge 1-New Feelings?

Around **15 minutes later...**

Someone knocks on the door to the boarding house.

Arnold runs to answer the door before anyone else gets the chance.

His Grandpa yelped when Arnold ran right past him quickly.

"Hey Shortman! What's the rush? School doesn't start for 2 hours today!"

"I know, Grandpa, I'm not leaving just yet anyway!" He yelled while turning back.

"Ooh, I see...lemme guess, your 'friend' Helga is at the door?"

Arnold blushed a little.

"W-What if she was? She can come visit anytime she wants!"

Grandpa Phil smirked and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"This early in the morning? Ooh, you must REALLY like her." He says and takes a sip of his coffee.

"No, that's insa- she's-she's just a friend Grandpa! Geez!" He said, blushing even more.

His Grandpa laughed and sat down in the living room.

"Oh, overprotective hmm? Okay, I see you Arnold!"

"Ughhh! Unbelievable..." Arnold sighed and opened the door to reveal Helga.

She was wearing a yellow rose print tee, with red button fly denim shorts and pink low top sneakers. Her hair had been curled and a hint of makeup was noticeable.

Helga smiled and walked inside past him. "Hey Arnold." She said, setting her books down next to the door.

"H-Hey." He said weakly.

Helga looked back up to see his expression.

"Uh Arnold? Are you feeling okay, or...?" She said with an eyebrow raised.

From across the room his Grandpa smirked while reading the daily newspaper.

Arnold looked over to his Grandpa and back to her while blushing.

"I'm Fine!" He said in a high pitched voice.

Grandpa looked over to him, even more amused.

"Hey! That's your lying voi-"

Arnold couldn't take it anymore. He immediately grabbed Helga by the hand, and rushed upstairs yelling "BYE" to his Grandpa Phil.

He laughed while shaking his head. "Ahh...I'm such a wily old coot."

 **{Upstairs}**

Arnold ran inside of his room, taking Helga with him. He made sure to lock the door.

Panting, he flopped face down on his bed. Helga went over to sit down beside him.

To his surprise, he could hear her giggling.

"What's so funny?" He mumbled.

"Oh...Nothing...just you when you did that high voice. It's just, you sounded like Mickey Mouse."

"Hey! I did not!" He sat up to sit beside her.

"Well, it's true! What do you want me to say, you sound like Minnie Mouse instead?"

"No! I just- nevermind..."

He sighed and looked down at the floor.

"Hey...um...out of curiousity...why did you act strange when I got here?"

"What? I wasn't acting strange. I just..."

"You just...what?"

"I dunno, it's dumb..."

"Arnold, you pretty much know how I feel about you. So of course I wouldn't find anything you say dumb."

"I guess you're right. Well...when I saw you after I opened the door..."

"Yeah?"

"I...just wanted to tell you how beautiful you are on the inside and DEFINITELY on the outside."

"Aww thanks Arnold-"

"Wait."

"Huh?"

"There's something else that I've been trying to tell you for a looooonnnnggg time now."

"Is it bad?"

"Not at all."

"Then...what is it?" She said intrigued.

"Well..."

He grabbed both of her hands and looked into her ocean blue eyes.

"Helga. . I just wanted you to know that..."

Her eyes grew wide.

"I'm in love with you."

Tears formed in her eyes.

It made Arnold's heart beat even more, and he felt like crying too.

"H-Helga are you okay?"

Helga starts sobbing while giving him a bear hug.

"I don't think so!" She says while laughing.


End file.
